


The World

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, Rambling, Writing, not edited, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer
Summary: This is a vent. I love some things about this world but sometimes you just need to let some negativity out.





	The World

I used to be so in love with the world. Couples holding hands, children playing at the park, dogs wagging their tails when they see someone. All of these things are so beautiful to me. So innocent. 

However, there is no such thing as innocence. A women holding anther women’s hand could lead to harassment or being beat by onlookers, and two men also risk this. What for? Because they are with the person they love. 

Children are stolen when someone looks away. All their guardians did was turn around for a second, and an evil, disgusting excuse of a human has taken their pride and joy. The child they were raising, taken and god knows what else. Parks are supposed to be fun and safe, but some people treat them as hunting grounds. 

Dogs are such sweet creatures, but some people don’t see that. They’ll pit two starving animals against each other and bet on who will survive. “A dog is a man’s best friend” is a phrase we’ve heard as children, but what do some humans do? They take advantage and torture these animals that have done nothing wrong. Not to mention people who simply take their anger our on these poor animals. 

The world can be beautiful, it can have such sweetness to it. But one must know that innocence is nonexistent.


End file.
